<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why is he in the Bed by TeamMagma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868815">Why is he in the Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMagma/pseuds/TeamMagma'>TeamMagma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck Shit Up But Don't  Die AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not What It Looks Like, Nothing Hurts, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Random &amp; Short, Sharing a Bed, probably not canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMagma/pseuds/TeamMagma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a drabble. I got bored and went for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arty | Burgh/Hachiku | Brycen, Hachiku | Brycen/Yakon | Clay, Lateforworkshipping, Yakon | Clay/Arty | Burgh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck Shit Up But Don't  Die AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why is he in the Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Brycen, move over." Burgh mumbled into Clay's hair. "Bastard man" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Brycen responded, still sleepy. "This is my bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brycen. Move. Over." Burgh repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm. Not. Moving." Brycen replied, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The. Two. Of. Ya. Shut. It." Clay imitated. Brycen kicked Burgh's leg. "Quit it, ice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm about to fall off the bed." Burgh insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then move." Brycen retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is literally no more room!" Burgh snapped. "Who buys a queen sized bed?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A queen!' Brycen shouted back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If the both of ya don't stop fightin' I'm gonna kick ya both outta the bed." Clay grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything went oddly silent for a moment until Brycen broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Burgh started it." Clay immediately shoved both of them out of the bed and covered his ears with another pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great job figure skater, now neither of us gets to lay in the bed." Burgh scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figure skater?" Brycen questioned. "That's the best you could come up with?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not used to insulting people!" Burgh crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can tell." Brycen rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, since neither of us can go back in the bed, do you wanna go get cheesecake?" Burgh suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my bed. This isn't Clay's house." Brycen clarified. "We can just get back in the bed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, alright." The two stood up and layed back down on the bed. Clay kicked them both off again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>